Wall-nut Bowling 2
|Zombie = |FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = << |after = >>}} Wall-nut Bowling 2 is the 18th mini-game in Plants vs. Zombies, Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West, and Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition. It is a more advanced and harder version and a sequel of Wall-nut Bowling with more types of zombies and more zombies to beat. This level introduces Giant Wall-nut, which kills all the zombies in a lane. The new zombies in this mode are Dancing Zombie, Backup Dancers, and Screen Door Zombie. Screen Door Zombies take four hits to kill; however, if a normal Wall-nut ricochets and hits it, it will die instantly. This could arguably make them one of the easier zombies to defeat in this level. The new plant the player gets is the Giant Wall-nut, which kills all of the zombies on the row instantly. This should be used wisely, to clear lanes with a lot of Buckethead Zombies or Screen Door Zombies easily and instantly. Icons Note: For many of the game versions, the icon is the same as Wall-nut Bowling. BOwling2 PC.png|PC icon Bowling2 iPad.png|iPad icon Bowling DS.png|Nintendo DS icon Wallnut ios.png|iOS and Android icon Plants The plants used are: *Wall-nut, rolls, hits a zombie and ricochets, hitting as many until rolling off-screen. *Explode-o-nut, explodes in an 3x3 area on contact. *Giant Wall-nut, rolls over an entire lane of zombies, instantly killing any of them in the process. Zombies The zombies encountered are: *Zombie (takes one hit to kill) *Flag Zombie (takes one hit to kill) *Conehead Zombie (takes two hits to kill) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (takes one hit to kill; jumps over the first one, unless a Giant Wall-nut is used) *Buckethead Zombie (takes three hits to kill) *Newspaper Zombie (takes two hits to kill; gets faster after first hit) *Screen Door Zombie (takes four hits to kill; five in Xbox Live Arcade version; one for ricochet) *Dancing Zombie (takes one hit to kill; summons Backup Dancers) *Backup Dancer (takes one hit to kill; summoned from Dancing Zombies) Strategies Wall-nuts should be used on whatever zombies are around, although if there are groups of strong zombies, use Explode-o-nuts instead. Giant Wall-nuts are good for waves or tons of Screen Door Zombies and Buckethead Zombies at once, although they should be saved until the last minute. If you can, save up Giant Wall-nuts and Explode-o-nuts to deal with hordes and Dancing Zombies. If a Wall-nut is planted in a row when a Dancing Zombie enters, it will go past the Backup Dancers and hit it. In order to kill Screen Door Zombies, try to ricochet Wall-nuts off of other zombies, as this will kill the Screen Door Zombie in one shot. If the front-most zombie is a Screen Door Zombie, then it can only be killed with direct hits as the Wall-nut will not ricochet backwards. Another helpful strategy is using Explode-o-nuts to blow up U-shaped zombie formations. If you have trouble with the huge waves, save several Explode-o-nuts or Giant Wall-nuts to take out most of the final wave quickly, making it much easier to deal with the remaining zombies. Gallery Wallnut2.png Wall-Nut Bowling 2.jpg|A Giant Wall-Nut about to squash a Buckethead Zombie. Wallls.PNG|Three types of Wall-nut in this mini-game. Zombie Yeti Wall-nut Bowling 2.jpg|A Zombie Yeti in Wall-nut Bowling 2. Wall-nut Bowling 2.JPG|By Wall-nut Bowling 2 (2).JPG|By Plants Vs. Zombies Minigame 18|A walkthough Trivia *According to the LawnStrings, this mini-game's original name was going to be "Wall-nut Bowling Extreme". *There is a glitch that when a Pole Vaulting Zombie gets to the red line, and then the player plants a Wall-nut or Explode-o-nut, the Pole Vaulting Zombie will be killed. This also happens in Wall-nut Bowling and in Co-op Bowling. *Sometimes, the player can kill a Screen Door Zombie without damaging the door at all if a Wall-nut ricochets at the right angle. It is odd that this never happens to a Newspaper Zombie. *In Android versions of Plants vs. Zombies, this is the only bowling mini-game, as the first Wall-nut Bowling is in Quick Play. *Wall-nut Bowling and Wall-nut Bowling 2 have the same icon in the mini-game selection. *A Screen Door Zombie takes four hits, except if hit by a ricochet, and Buckethead Zombie takes three Wall-nuts, though they normally have the same health (55 hits for the bucket or screen door, ten hits for the normal zombie). *If the player looks closely, he or she can see the Giant Wall-nut is just a resized Wall-nut using game tools, because the outline of the Giant Wall-nut is big and fuzzy on most versions. *Wall-nut Bowling 2 is the only non-Limbo Page mini-game where Giant Wall-nut appears without hacking. It is also the only place where any of the giant plants can be seen. *Wall-nut Bowling 2 is similar to Bulb Bowling in Plants vs. Zombies 2. See also *Wall-nut Bowling *Mini-games *Wall-nut *Explode-o-nut *Giant Wall-nut *Roll Some Heads *Bulb Bowling Category:Day mini-games Category:Day Category:IPad mini-games Category:Nintendo DS mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:PlayStation 3 mini-games Category:Conveyor-belt levels Category:IPhone mini-games Category:Mini-games with 3 flags Category:Xbox Live Arcade mini-games Category:Nintendo DSiWare mini-games Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Wall-nut Bowling Category:Plants vs. Zombies levels Category:Day levels Category:Levels with three flags Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition levels